The present invention relates to a method for controlling an electronic microwave oven, and more particularly to a method for controlling a time display of the electronic microwave oven in such a way that the electronic microwave oven can be rested for a given time duration after cooking operation is completed.
Electronic microwave ovens in general as shown in FIG. 1 consist a power supply device 2 for supplying power to a micro-processor (hereinafter referred to as MICOM) 1, a relay driver 3 for receiving output from the MICOM 1 and driving a relay, a key-entry device 6, a display driver 5, and a beep emitter driver 4.
In conventional method, when a cooking time is set, the time starts to decrement from the set time until 0 (zero) is displayed, and then `End` is displayed followed by beeping of a beep emitter and either display of a current time or blinking of just a colon(:).
That is, as shown in FIG. 2, a one-second time flag F1 is checked for whether or not having a value of `1`, and if the one-second time flag F1 is `1`, whether or not a cooking is set is checked, and if the cooking is set, whether or not the cooking is being performed is checked, and if the cooking is being performed, whether or not the cooking is a temperature-set cooking, and if the cooking is not the temperature-set cooking, a value of `1` is subtracted from a set time data D2 to reset to a new time data D2, and then the newly set time data D2 is checked for whether or not having a value of `0`, and if the newly set time data D2 is not `0`, a time-set cooking is proceeded and if the newly set time data D2 is `0`, `End` is displayed and a beeping sound notifies completion of the cooking.
If the cooking is the temperature-set cooking, whether or not a set temperature is reached is checked, and if the set temperature is not reached, the temperature-set cooking is continued, and if the set temperature is reached, `End` is displayed and a beeping sound notifying completion of the temperature-set cooking is outputted.
However, there is a setback in the prior art in that lapse of time since completion of a cooking cannot be known so that whether or not re-heating is necessary cannot be judged.
The prior art is also disadvantageous in that completion of the cooking is not repeatedly notified so that an operator of a microwave oven of the prior art cannot be reminded of the completion of the cooking.